桜色の夢 (Sakura Iro no Yume)
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Ketika kita terlahir kembali, ayo kita bertemu dibawah pohon sakura. Ketika kita berdiri berdampingan dan melihatnya, aku akan menggengam tanganmu dan seraya berkata, "Ayo kita buat kisah cinta diantara kita berdua lagi..." (EreMika/AR/AU/OOC/Songfic/AE) #Based from fic "Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy"


**Shingeki No Kyojin By Hajime Isayama **

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance **

**Warning : Mikasa!galau mode, AU, AR, OOC, Songfic, AE (Alternate Ending) **

* * *

**Mikasa's POV**

Mikasa menyusuri sebuah jalan tua seorang diri. Tiupan angin yang berhembus dari pengunungan terasa dingin dan menusuk kulit dan hatinya, membuat luka hati yang ia derita semakin besar dan dalam. Namun, tak seluruhnya rasa sakit itu ia rasakan, sedikit demi sedikit rasa ketenangan seakan memeluknya dan berhasil menghiburnya, ketika ia melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran dari dahannya menari indah di atas langit biru disana bersama alunan angin. Mereka seakan ikut berduka atas kepergian sang kekasih Mikasa yang sudah menjalani kehidupan barunya di dunia yang berbeda, meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Memang sakit dan sedih merasa sendiri. Tapi di dalam hatinya, Mikasa ingin mengutarakan seluruh perasaannya kepada sang kekasih, Eren Jaeger, meskipun ia harus kehilangan waktu bersama dirinya untuk selamanya.

.

_Eren, dengarkanlah perasaanku ini…_

* * *

**Sakura Iro No Yume **

**(Dreams In The Sakura Colour) **

**An Alternate Ending (AE) from Fic "Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy"**

* * *

_Wasure ra re nai hito no omo kage _

_I couldn't remove the memory of your traces_

Aku tak bisa melupakan bayangmu di pikiranku. Semua tergambar jelas tentang dirimu. Tatapanmu, senyumanmu, sentuhanmu, semua. Setiap perasaanmu kepadaku sangat sempurna bagiku.

Bahkan, aku dengan senang hati menerima itu semua, sejak kali pertama kita bertemu dalam rasa kecurigaan yang terpancar dari raut wajah kita. Kesalahpahaman yang kita perbuat adalah awal segalanya dalam tubir perjalanan kisah cinta diantara kita berdua.

Yah… semacam hadiah manis dari Sang Sutradara Kehidupan, untukku dan untukmu, Dia kirimkan kepada kita. Seakan Dia mengizinkan kita untuk membuat kisah ini. Layaknya sebuah novel romantis yang penuh tragedi dan drama.

.

_Tooi sora ni kaeshi tara _

_Along with your return to the sky above _

Aku tidak memperdulikan suara angin yang ku rasakan saat ini. Sepi. Hanya kesunyian yang ada. Alunan angin seakan ikut berduka denganku.

.

_Sakura mai chiru _

_The Sakura flowers withered_

Sang raja suara bumi mengajak bunga yang tengah mekar di dahannya agar mau melepaskan dirinya dari dahan yang tua itu dan ikut menari bersamanya.

Tak lama, satu demi satu sang peri bunga lepas dan menari dengan setiap tariannya yang indah, menampilkan warna merah mudanya yang cerah dan berkilau diterpa sinar matahari.

Jadi ini, kau namakan bunga sakura, ratu dari segala bunga yang ada di dunia ini. Aku melihatnya takjub, seakan mereka mampu berbicara dan menghiburku.

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

Ya. Waktu itu.

.

_Kawa soi no michi wo futari de aru ita ano hi _

_That day when we walked down the path along the river _

Di duniamu, kau mengajakku keluar dari rumah besarmu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lalu, kau memilih untuk melihat sang ratu bunga tengah memamerkan dirinya. Aku menyetujui usulmu, dan keluar bersamamu.

Di tepi aliran sungai, kita tak henti-hentinya berlari dan berkejar-kejaran. Canda dan tawa yang kita leburkan membuat suasana hangat dan manis, seperti sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan tak kenal waktu.

"_Hei Eren! Hati-hati kalau berlari! Nanti kau bisa jatuh ke sungai!" _

Seraya tidak mendengar suaraku yang penuh kekhawatiran, kau mengabaikannya. Tapi, mengapa kau tersenyum?

"_Kau ini peduli banget sih. Lihat! Aku tidak apa-apa! Santai saja!" _

Rayuan kecilmu sukses membuatku berhenti meneriakimu untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

"_Dasar… kau ini…" _

.

_Yuki to ke no mizu ga kawamo ni kirame ite_

_The water from the melted snow on the river glistened brightly _

Riak air sungai juga ikut memamerkan dirinya. Kilauannya adalah kekuatannya. Dulunya membeku oleh tumpukan salju, namun hari demi hari mencair dan terlihat indah seperti dulu.

.

_Manka e no sakura no shita de kimi to mirai wo _

_Katari atta no ni _

_We even talked about our future underneath the full bloomed sakura_

Ketika waktu bermain telah usai, lelah kita rasakan akhirnya. Kau kembali menggandeng tanganku. Kau meminta kepadaku dengan penuh harap.

"_Aku lelah. Ayo kita kesana. Ada pohon sakura yang besar disana. Kita _

_bisa bersandar. Kita istirahat sebentar." _

Kau menunjukkan kepadaku sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh besar dan sendiri disana. Kelopak demi kelopak masih beterbangan ditiup angin, membuat pemandangan itu sangat indah di depan mata, jika dlihat dari kejauhan.

Aku menjawab permintaanmu dengan hatiku yang tulus.

"_Baiklah." _

Pohon itu seakan mengajak kami untuk melepas lelah bersama. Dengan sebelah tangan kami yang masih menggengam satu sama lain, kita berjalan menuju surga kecil itu.

Tiupan angin terasa sejuk jika dirasakan. Mengalahkan teriknya matahari. Ditambah lagi, sang peri bunga masih asyik bermain di atas sana, menghilangkan rasa penat dan bosan.

Aku duduk di sampingmu. Rerumputan halus yang ku duduki terasa sedikit sakit, tapi itu tidak seberapa, terobati dengan sunggingan senyumanmu di sampingku. Aku lelah, kau juga lelah. Tapi, kita berhasil melukiskan sebuah kebahagiaan kecil diantara kita.

"_Capek juga ya…"_ katamu singkat.

Aku hanya bergumam. Mengangkat kedua kakiku hingga aku bisa duduk dengan posisi memeluk kedua tempurung lututku.

"_Tapi hari ini menyenangkan juga…"_ katamu sedikit bersemangat.

"_Ya…"_ jawabku singkat.

Kita terus menikmati semilir angin yang terus berhembus tiada henti. Kau mengalihkan arah pandangmu padaku. Lagi, kau memiliki satu permintaan manis untukku.

"_Nee Mikasa, bolehkah aku merebahkan tubuhku di pangkuanmu?" _

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung selonjorkan kedua kakiku. Lalu, aku menepuk pahaku pelan, mengizinkanmu untuk tertidur sejenak di pangkuanku. Dengan sigap, kau langsung tenggelam ke dalamnya.

"_Arigatou…" _ kata itu yang kau ucapkan setelah kau langsung merebahkan tubuhmu ke dalam pangkuanku.

Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum melihatmu ke bawah. Aku menepuk dan mengelus pucuk kepalamu agar kau bisa nyaman dalam tidur sejenakmu.

"_Nee Mikasa, pernahkah kau bermimpi saat musim semi, terutama saat sakura berguguran seperti ini?" _

Tiba-tiba saja, kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan imajinasi itu. Aku kembali berpikir.

"_Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"_ jawabku singkat sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisku.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Mumpung ada suasana langka seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menggantungkan satu mimpimu saja?"_ Saranmu.

Aku kembali terdiam dan berpikir lagi. Menggantungkan satu mimpiku saja saat sakura berguguran seperti ini? Hei, apa kau sedikit gila tentang ini? Aku tidak yakin.

"_Konon, kalau seseorang menggantungkan sebuah mimpi pada saat sakura berguguran seperti ini, permintaannya akan dikabulkan." _

Kau mulai membujukku. Bagaimana ini? Tenanglah Mikasa, tenanglah. Kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan aneh ini. Pasti bisa. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukan jalan keluar. Aku lontarkan sebuah jawaban singkat dan sederhana.

"_Aku hanya ingin… masa depan."_ Jawabku singkat. Aku sedikit malu kepadamu.

"_Masa depan?"_ kau malah heran kepadaku.

"_Ya. Kau lupa ya, apa permohonanku saat kita melihat ribuan lampion itu? Aku ingin sukses di duniaku." _

Mungkin aku berbohong kepadamu. Permintaanku yang sebenarnya adalah…

Agar cinta kita tetap bersemi meskipun kita berbeda dunia.

"_Hm… coba gantungkan permintaanmu yang ada kaitannya dengan cinta." _

Kau malah memberikan sebuah tantangan. Aku sedikit panik, namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Awal pertama aku bertemu denganmu, rasanya, aku terjebak dalam ikatan benang merah yang melilit jiwa dan raga ini. Ikatan persahabatan bisa berubah menjadi ikatan cinta. Merah tetap merah, manis tetap manis, tapi keyakinan setiap hati orang bisa berubah-ubah, seperti aku ini.

Jawabanku adalah…

"_Aku hanya ingin, agar kau baik-baik saja disini, di dunia ini. Meskipun kita berbeda dunia, aku akan selalu merindukanmu, hingga waktuku untuk pulang tiba. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Eren…" _

Itulah jawabanku yang sebenarnya, tentang perasaanmu kepadaku. Meskipun masih kecil, tapi sebenarnya besar. Hanya saja, aku malu untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

"_Hm… begitu ya. Aku juga sama denganmu. Meskipun kau sudah pulang, tidak ada di sisiku lagi, aku akan selalu merindukanmu." _

Aku tidak menyangka kalau permohonan kita sejalan. Walau harus berpisah, kita akan saling merindu. Kau menyentuh pipi kananku dengan sebelah telapak tanganmu. Sedikit dingin tapi rasanya sangat hangat. Aku menggengam tanganmu itu yang masih menempel di pipiku dan menaruhnya kembali.

"_Tidurlah, istirahatlah…"_ kataku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kau mengangguk pelan dan langsung memejamkan kedua matamu dan tidur di pangkuanku. Aku kembali menepuk dan mengelus pucuk kepalamu hingga aku melihat kau tertidur sejenak dengan tenang. Lalu, aku mengecup dahimu dan berbisik pelan kepadamu.

'_Aku akan sabar menantimu hingga kau kembali membuka kedua matamu. Aku disini. Di dekatmu.'_ Bisikku penuh kesabaran.

Aku menengok ke arah sakura yang masih saja berguguran, berharap permohonan cinta kita yang sejalan dikabulkan. Aku menyatukan genggaman tanganku dan kembali memohon pelan.

_Kabulkanlah permohonan kami, wahai para peri bunga… _

_._

_Wasure ra re nai hito no omo kage _

_I couldn't remove the memory about your traces _

_Tooi sora ni kaeshi tara sakura mai chiru _

_Along with your return to the sky above, the sakura flowers withered_

_._

Tapi, waktu terus berjalan…

Hingga saat ini, aku tidak berhenti bertanya dalam hati. Pertanyaan yang bercampur dengan rasa protesku kepada Sang Dewa Waktu. Rasanya, aku sangat marah, kesal, bahkan kecewa. Aku tidak terima dengan semua ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus berpisah dengannya?

Meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia imajinasinya?

Haruskah ku ucapkan…

.

.

.

Selamat tinggal… kah… kepadanya…?

.

.

.

Tidak… aku tidak terima dengan semua ini!

.

Di benakku, masih ada seberkas cahaya tentang dirimu. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang selalu kau paparkan padaku tidak akan pernah pudar dari hidupku. Setiap kali aku kembali mengingat senyumanmu itu, entah mengapa, aku selalu menangis.

Sakit… rasanya sakit sekali, Eren…

Aku selalu teringat akan genggaman tanganmu yang hangat itu. Setiap kali aku merasa khawatir, kau mengggamit tanganku dan tersenyum, dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ketika kau mendekapku, ku rasakan hawa hangat di tubuhku. Genggaman seorang pemuda yang memeluk, itu adalah kau. Dekapanmu itu membuatku selalu tenggelam ke dasar dada bidangmu. Aku selalu menumpahkan air mataku setiap kali kau melakukan itu, membiarkan cobaan yang menimpaku agar berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu pertanda kau masih hidup, tapi hidup di dunia yang berbeda.

"_Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis. Sekarang, kau bisa memelukku. Aku bisa menerima air matamu dan semua masalahmu. Kau tidak udah memendamnya lebih lama lagi. Dan aku tau, kau sudah lelah menghadapi semuanya…" _

Kata-kata itu selalu ku ingat, ketika aku sedang dilanda kesedihan yang membutuhkan pelukan hangat dan tenang oleh seseorang, yaitu kau.

Maafkan aku Eren, aku tidak bisa menangis di hadapanmu. Tapi sialnya, aku selalu gagal.

Dan sentuhan terakhir darimu yang selalu ku ingat adalah…

Kecupan lembutmu yang masih membekas di bibirku.

Rasanya, aku ingin tersenyum mengingat setiap sentuhan yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi, aku malah tertawa pahit dan terkadang meneteskan air mata.

Aku ingin mengembalikan waktu. Ingin mengembalikanmu ke duniaku. Sayangnya, Sang Dewa Waktu seakan menolakku dan tetap memisahkan kita berdua. Dengan berat hati, aku menerima takdir itu.

.

_Furu i machi nami yo hitori de aru kukono haru _

_When I walked around in this old street this spring alone _

Ketika aku berjalan sendirian, melewati jalan tua dan sepi ini, rasanya sangat hampa. Hanya ada beberapa pohon sakura yang berdiri berjejeran dan bunganya terus mekar di hadapanku. Aku memilih melewati jalan ini untuk pulang ke rumahku, setelah aku mengunjungimu yang tinggal batu nisannya saja, dengan seragam sekolah yang masih ku kenakan ini.

.

_Yamakara fuki oro sukaze wazu meta ku te _

_The wind that blewn from the mountains felt cold_

Hembusan angin dingin dari pegunungan yang menusuk kulit dan hati ini, rasanya tak tertahankan. Aku mengenakan syal merah ini agar kehangatan bisa ku rasakan, meskipun hanya sementara. Aku berdiri di tengah jalan ini, diam dan mematung, sambil ku genggam syal kesayanganku yang melilit leherku ini.

.

_Ima de ieteinai kizu wo kakaeta boku wo _

_Me who still shoulder the pain from losing you_

Sampai sekarang, aku masih menahan luka kehilangan ini. Semakin besar dan dalam, sehingga rasa sakit yang ku alami semakin besar. Seperti inikah luka hati manusia begitu kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya? Bahkan harus meninggalkannya dan dunia ini untuk selamanya? Hal itu sering terjadi, seperti aku ini.

Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia dengan mimpiku yang manis namun belaka. Mimpiku hanyalah keinginan palsu yang tidak akan pernah terkabulkan. Mimpiku tentu tertuju kepada Sang Dewa Waktu agar Dia mau mengembalikanmu ke pelukanku.

"_Kumohon, kembalikan kekasihku, Eren, ke pelukanku… "_

Hanya itu permintaanku kepadaNya. Tapi, ia terus menolak dan tetap memisahkan kita berdua yang berbeda dunia dan waktu meskipun satu cerita. Aku yakin sekali kalau permintaanku tidak akan pernah terkabulkan. Dia tidak akan pernah mengembalikanmu ke pelukanku lagi. Takdir memang kejam, mau tak mau kita harus menerima semuanya meskipun setengah hati.

Aku menghela napas pertanda aku menyerah untuk terus berharap. Baiklah, Kau menang. Biarkanlah dia tetap menjalani kehidupan barunya di dunia yang berbeda tanpa diganggu lagi.

Seandainya aku menang, aku berjanji, aku akan mengembalikanmu lagi ke duniaku agar kau bisa berdiri di sisiku lagi. Agar aku bisa menggengam tanganmu lagi. Agar aku bisa melihat sunggingan senyumanmu yang selalu menenangkan dan menguatkan hatiku lagi. Berharap kita bisa menghadapi masalah di dunia ini bersama. Tapi sekarang, harapan itu sudah pupus.

Yang tertinggal darimu adalah sebuah kelopak sakura yang mungil ini. Aku terus menyimpannya. Aku anggap itu adalah kau bahwa kau masih hidup di sisiku, meskipun kau sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

.

_Tsutsumu hita ma ni_

_Embraced by the warm sun _

Cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu terik dan hangat seakan menenangkanku. Berharap agar aku bisa bangkit kembali dari keputusasaanku karena kehilanganmu. Memang, aku tidak bisa mengembalikanmu. Tapi, aku berharap agar kau tidak lupa denganku.

.

_Wasure ra re nai hito no omo kage_

_Tooi sora ni kaeshi tara sakura mai chiru _

_I couldn't remove the memory of your traces_

_Along with your return to the sky above, the sakura flowers withered_

Tidak terasa, aku sedikit lelah saat melewati jalan tua ini. Ku putuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Aku kembali berjalan menuju sebuah pohon sakura yang masih berdiri di tengah leluasnya padang rumput dan tak jauh dari jalan untuk melepas lelah. Aku bersandar di bawahnya. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua mataku dan berlayar di alam mimpiku.

Mencoba untuk mengejarmu.

.

.

.

Di mimpiku, saat aku masih bersandar di bawah pohon sakura dan kedua mata ini masih terpejam, ada seseorang mendekatiku. Dia duduk dan perlahan mendekati wajahku lalu dia mengecup pipiku dan dia berbisik pelan kepadaku.

Apakah itu kau, Eren?

"_Jangan menyerah dan teruslah berharap. Memang aku sudah mati, namun aku masih hidup. Terutama di hatimu. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu…" _

"_Selamanya…" _

.

_Wasure ra re nai hito no omo kage_

_Tooi sora ni kaeshi tara sakura mai chiru_

_I couldn't remove the memory of your traces _

_Along with your return to the sky above, the sakura flowers withered_

Bisikan pelanmu tiba-tiba membuatku kembali terlempar ke suatu tempat di alam mimpiku. Aku tak tahu dimana aku sekarang.

Di suatu tempat, rerumputan hijau dan luas dimana kedua kakiku berpijak. Aku berdiri terdiam dan mematung. Kulihat ada sebuah pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, persis dengan suasana itu di duniaku. Hembusan angin menerpa tiap helai demi helai rambut hitamku. Aku terkejut sekaligus terheran, ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri membelakangiku. Tak jauh. Dia melihat pohon itu. Tapi rasanya, aku kenal dekat dengan orang itu. Rambut coklatnya sangat jelas terlihat di hadapanku.

Tidak salah lagi! Dia…

"_Ereeennn!" _

Aku mencoba untuk berteriak, meneriaki nama pemuda itu. Dia langsung membalikkan pandangannya ke arahku. Dia kaget.

"_Mikasa? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" _

Aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Aku berlari kepadanya, tidak memperdulikan hembusan angin dan kelopak sakura yang sepertinya akan menerpaku. Air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku menggenang. Senyuman yang ku lukiskan dari wajahku menandakan aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, meskipun ini di alam mimpi. Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"_Aku… bahagia…" _

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku bahagia… bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…" _

Aku langsung melepas pelukannya. Dia menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Aku mengusap air mataku dan tersenyum di hadapannya.

"_Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Mikasa…" _

"_Aku sudah lama mencarimu, Eren…" _

Aku berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap pohon itu. Aku kembali menggamit tangannya.

"_Nee Eren…" _

"_Ya…"_

"_Ketika kita terlahir kembali… ayo kita bertemu di bawah pohon sakura…" _

Kata-kata yang ku ucapkan dari bibirku membuatmu sedikit terkejut akan harapanku. Senyumanmu adalah jawabanmu yang tulus.

"_Ya…" _

Kita saling mempererat gamitan jari jemari kita, berharap permohonan itu tetap dikenang oleh para peri bunga yang seakan menjadi saksi cinta kita.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikasa terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya masih bersandar di bawah teduhnya pohon sakura yang masih berguguran. Tidur lelapnya membuatnya dia seakan bertemu Eren lagi di sebuah tempat di alam mimpinya.

'_Mimpi ya…'_ batin Mikasa.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan dan masih dibawah teduhnya pohon sakura. Kemudian ia merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan kelopak itu, pendamping hidupnya. Ia tersenyum dan memandang langit biru.

.

_Jika mimpi kita menjadi kenyataan_

_Jika permohonan kita terkabulkan _

_Aku ingin terbang ke tempat pernyataan cinta kita abadi disana_

.

_Jika kita terlahir kembali _

_Ayo kita bertemu dibawah pohon sakura _

_Surga cinta nan abadi bagi kita berdua_

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu di tempat ini_

_Dan di mimpiku ini_

.

_Ketika kita berdiri berdampingan lagi_

_Melihat sang peri bunga menari bersama alunan angin lembut _

_Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu kembali _

_Dan ku lukiskan sebuah senyuman dari wajahku_

_Seraya berkata_

"_Ayo kita buat kisah cinta diantara kita lagi…" _

.

_Arigatou…_

.

_Soshite…_

.

.

.

_Sayonara, Eren… _

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**A/N : Konnichiwa minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? **

**Ada yang mau tisu? #plak XD**

**Akhirnya! Misi rahasia author akhirnya terselesaikan! Fic AE hasil garapan dari fic pertama yang sudah disebutkan diatas dan kubuat dalam bentuk **_**songfic**_**. **

**Ngomong2, soal lagunya, aku ambil dari lagu jepang yang bagiku TERGALAU dan gak bisa move on hingga sekarang! Dan lagu itu dari OST ending game music android favoritku (silahkan liat profil author). Seperti ini detailnya: **

**Song : Sakura Iro No Yume (Dreams In The Sakura Colour)**

**Artist : Chihiro Toki**

**Nah, sudah jelas kan? **

**Kesanku untuk songfic pertama ini, FIC GALAU AKUT! Fic bikin makjleb hati tau gak… #curhatmacamapaini**

**Nah, bagi yang sudah pernah membaca fic pertama yang disebutin diatas tadi, kalian bakal tau kenapa Eren bisa meninggal. Bagi yang belum tau, dibaca dulu yaa. Dan bagi yang sudah, abaikan saja ya…^^ #digampar **

**Dan ini link lagu yang aku pake untuk ini. Silahkan menikmati lagunya…**

/andhy-hanum/sakura-iro-no-yume

**Oya, kalau ada masalah sama link diatas, silahkan PM aku ya untuk menanganinya lebih lanjut.**

**Ditunggu pelukan reviewnya ya… **

**Dan gak nerima flame**

**Sekain curcol dari saya…^^ **

**Akhir kata… Enjoy Reading and Music!^^ **

**Shiyura Mirashi **


End file.
